memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Norway class
|image2 = |caption2 = }} The Norway-class was a type of Federation starship in service with Starfleet during the late 24th and early 25th centuries. History After the destructive Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367 Starfleet Command conducted an urgent review of its standard starship design and looked for ways to improve the fighting ability of its next generation of ships. The result was a new generation of Starfleet vessels, which included the Norway-class, entering service by the early 2370s. The Norway-class boasts of the latest propulsion systems, defensive and offensive packages and a revolutionary design intended to lessen the profile of the ship making the class a smaller target for the enemy to hit. The Norway-class was a heavily armed starship that can supplement the , , and es in combat while still being able to undertake diplomatic mission of all kinds. Technical information Designed to function for long periods in non-definitive missions, the Norway-class Destroyer was visually impressive on first sight. Though not the largest ship in Starfleet by any means, its mid-size allowed it to both impose and relieve those that saw it as an arm of Federation sovereignty when it is encountered. As a ship tasked with diplomacy as much as scientific endeavors, the Norway-class starship was stronger than it was powerful. High-powered engines, computer systems, and shields allowed the vessel to operate in relative safety even in the presence of larger more heavily armed enemy vessels. At the very least, the Norway-class’ non-standard configuration allowed for unique tactical end escort applications of the vessels. Appearance Compared to the large design of the , Norway-class vessels are almost flat, featuring a triangular saucer section with two rectangular beams projecting rearward from the top of saucer to which compact nacelle struts support the warp nacelles to the sides. From the side the Norway-class presents a very narrow profile. Its largest surface can be found on the dorsal or ventral sides, which are still compact compared to earlier starship designs. The class also features an unusually small number of viewing ports on the external hull. Functions & Capabilities The Norway-class’s small size allows the ship to be more determinedly designed for its dual tasks of Science/Diplomacy and Destroyer ship-type combat. Much of the interior of the ship is utilized primarily by science systems and has almost two full decks tasked specifically for diplomatic housing and functions. An additional ability of the Norway-class is atmospheric entry and landing. With better ‘breathing’ intakes to handle the stresses of atmosphere, the Norway-class can enter planetary atmospheres with impunity and utilize its strategically placed and sensitive anti-gravity engines and ventral impulse engines when out of the relative weightlessness of space, and to maneuver the over seven hundred thousand ton starship over a planet. Additionally, the broad wing-type nacelle struts on the catamaran aft section allows simple lift to slow the ship’s descent and guide it with the help of etheric rudder in the form of manipulated gravity and impulse propulsion. Once near the surface, three landing struts are extended from the ventral hull with the aft legs angled toward the back to counterbalance the weight of the nacelles and catamaran. Subclass Oslo Beginning in the early 2390s, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers advocated a plan that called for modular ship designs, where components could easily be switched out or replaced. Modular construction had been a part of Starfleet design philosophy for decades, but was greatly expanded after the Dominion War. As part of this new design system, Starfleet engineers developed the Oslo variant, which combined the style of the standard Norway with the efficient nacelle design of the . The modular design allowed for components from the and the variant to be used with the Oslo-class. Improvements in the Oslo variant included an improved power transfer grid that was shielded from surges normally caused by overloads or damage to the ship's plasma conduits. Bio-neural circuitry enhanced computer performance, but the starship's designers improved upon the bio-neural gel packs (in use since the 2370s) by adding filters which shielded the technology from infectious agents.Oslo-class at StarTrekOnline.com Ships commissioned * (NCC-64923) * USS Norway (prototype) * USS Oslo * (prototype Oslo-class, NCC-79719) Appendices External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Norway class starships Category:Oslo class starships